pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS002: Making Mirth with Mightyena
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 15. Synopsis Ruby, after unpacking his stuff, leaves the home in pursuit of Pokémon Contests. On his way, he finds a man, who is attacked by Mightyena. Ruby tries to fight off Mightyena, but with gracefulness, but fails. When he escapes, Ruby is rescued by a strange figure. Chapter Plot A man observes a Pokémon, a Wurmple with a Pokédex. He is pleased, as the Pokédex functions quite well, since it did notify Wurmple's evolution into Cascoon. He also notices a similar Cascoon, but with white color. He is called by Norman, who informs him that his family is moving into Littleroot Town. The man is pleased and tries to go back, unaware of two Mightyena creeping closer. In Littleroot Town, Ruby is unpacking in his room. His mother is pleased, knowing her husband will come to their new home soon. Ruby opens a birthday present from his father and finds a new pair of shoes, which he promptly throws in the waste basket. Turning to his Pokémon, Ruby reveals his plan: Pokémon Contests are his great passion, so he wants to compete in Hoenn's top-class contests—however, his battle-maniac father disapproves of contests, so Ruby is determined to win all of Hoenn's ribbons to prove himself before Norman can interfere. Ruby escapes through a window, but not before reluctantly retrieving his birthday shoes and putting them on. As Ruby goes off, he finds the man being attacked and falls down. The man sees Ruby is a trainer, but Ruby refuses to battle, since it would make his Pokémon muddy. Ruby sees Mightyena and is their glossy fur, tries to convince them to join him, surprising the man. Ruby picks upo the Pokédex and sees Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. He sends his Nana, surprising Professor Birch it moves with such elegance in this forest. Ruby reminds Nana that the first appeal is always the most important one. Nana leers Mightyena, which are startled, but start chasing Nana, Ruby and the man. Ruby picks up the man's stuff, including the Pokédex, and the two start running away. The man asks Ruby how does he plan on winning if he cares about appearance, so Ruby replies he wants to take part in Contests. Suddenly, Ruby accidentally activates his Running Shoes and speeds ahead, going off the side of a cliff. He falls down, but is picked up by a mysterious figure. When Ruby is woken up by Nana, Ruby finds himself alive and unharmed, and believes that the green Pokémon figure must have rescued him. Ruby answers on the Pokégear and finds the man on the other line, relieved to know Ruby is alive. The man is Professor Birch and guesses who Ruby is, saying that he had recently helped his friend Norman procure a pair of Running Shoes, which are not yet even on the market, for his son's birthday. The call is interrupted when Ruby sees the green Pokémon who rescued him. The Pokémon begins to talk, and, freaked out, Ruby has Poochyena attack it. The Pokémon then whips off a veritable bush to reveal a furious girl in a skimpy dress of leaves, calling him ungrateful for attacking her after she'd saved him. Debuts Character *Professor Birch *Sapphire Pokémon *Wurmple *Cascoon *Silcoon *Electrike *Shroomish *Taillow *Makuhita *Seedot *Nincada *Slakoth *Mightyena *Whismur *Torchic (Sapphire's) Item *Running Shoes *Ribbon Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 15 chapters